infinitas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinitas:Joining
Under construction. There is a guide on the forums which can help in the meantime. Welcome, newcomers! Infinitas is what's known as a Free Form RolePlaying (FFRP) channel on IRC. This is our forum, which we use for discussion when others are offline, as well as archiving and making our Character Sheets (CSes). Not a lot goes on here, sadly, because most of the action is on IRC! So this guide will cover what we are, and how to join us there. There aren't many topics right now, but I hope to add more in the future! Roleplaying Roleplaying is essentially pretending to "play the role" of someone else, someone fictional. Pretending you're Sherlock Holmes is roleplaying, for example. It's not just the domain of kids - we do it too. Roleplaying provides an escape from everyday life as well as a source of entertainment, a chance to slip into someone else's shoes for a short time. Dungeons and Dragons is a form of roleplaying known as Pen and Paper roleplaying, or dice-based roleplaying. Specifically, we do a certain type of roleplaying known as Free Form RolePlaying or FFRP, as mentioned above. This means that we don't use dice or rulebooks - we use our imaginations only, to help weave a story together based on our own characters. Unfortunately, we do not allow you to roleplay established characters from other settings unless you created them. So you can't play Luke Skywalker, for example, unless you happen to be George Lucas, or the other folks who worked on the Star Wars script. However, we have no problem with characters that _you_ make up, even if they inhabit an already created universe. For example, you could play a Stormtrooper, an Alliance soldier or an X-wing pilot, so long as you make up their past and looks yourself. Also, you can't play other people's characters, you need to make one up yourself. Sorry. Character Creation Character creation is the process of making your alter-ego up and commiting his details to a Character Sheet in order to play them. If you want a guide for how to start down this path, please talk to me over IRC (Which will be explained later in this post). Character Sheets A Character Sheet is a record of a character who has been made. It lists his name, height, weight, description, training, the person playing him, his background, as well as any number of other things. In order to play, you need to make up one of these sheets in the CS submission forum, and it has to be approved by a moderator and moved to the Approved CSes forum by them before you can actually take part. Please be patient. You can always pop on IRC, say hi or watch other people roleplay, before and after this point. How To Get On IRC IRC is an acronym for Internet Relay Chat. Basically, it's a type of network where you can join chatrooms in order to talk to others. You need a certain type of client (in itself, a certain type of program) in order to join IRC and talk to others. There are many clients, but the one most of us use is known as MIRC. Note that while IRC says it needs to be "registered" for use, which requires money, all registering does is make the program stop pestering you to register. After your trial runs out, you don't actually need to register. Just wait a little while and the "continue" button will appear. Once it's installed, start her up. You should see a box pop open in the upper left saying "MIRC options". This is where we'll tell MIRC how to connect to the specific channel you want (ours). Make sure "servers" is selected to the left. Then look to the right side. Click "ADD". Another box should show up, this one asking you for server information. In the "description" box, type in: SorceryNet In the "IRC server" box, type in: irc.sorcery.net In the "Ports" box, type in: 6667,7000,9000 In the "Group" box, type in: SorceryNet Leave the "password" box blank. Click "add" on the bottom. The new entry you just created - SorceryNet - should be highlighted. Hit "select" to the right and the options window will jump you to the "connect" screen. Type in your desired nickname - this should be your usual handle online, like how mine is Jetman123. If it's not available, the system will use your alternate nickname, although you don't have to fill that out. Finally, make sure that it says "Server: SorceryNet" or something to that effect. Once all of this is done, hit "Connect" The machine will prompt you with another box asking which chatroom you would like to join, while you see a storm of text sift by (don't get intimidated) in the background. Type #infinitasOOC in the top box and then the "Join" button to the right. Bam! You're straight in the middle of our humble abode, and we can help you from there. Hope this helps!